The Heart Is the Greatest Treasure Captured
by yaoilover1013
Summary: When Kurt was 10 Blaine was kidnapped by the pirate Warbler and his group. Kurt is 19 and still searching for the boy he loved. When he finally gets passage to Warbler's ship as a crewman, what happens when he meets Warbler and discovers that not all is as it seems with the pirates that kidnapped Blaine all those years ago? Pirate!Klaine. Warblers!crewmen. Inspired by WANTED.


**Hey everyone! I'm taking over this story from a friend of mine who challenged me to put my own twist to it while she tells me what ideas she had for this story. I've never done something like this before but hey, I cant say no to a challenge ;)  
><strong>

**Possible warnings for this story: KLAINE of course. Bad pirate talking (which can be totally hot), historical settings, yummy KLAINEtimes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_High dive into frozen waves  
>Where the past comes back to life<br>Fight fear for the selfish pain  
>It was worth it every time<em>

_Hold still right before we crash_  
><em>Cause we both know how this ends<em>  
><em>Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass<em>  
><em>And I drown in you again<em>

_Cause you are the piece of me_  
><em>I wish I didn't need<em>  
><em>Chasing relentlessly<em>  
><em>Still fight and I don't know why<em>

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_Walk on through a red parade_  
><em>And refuse to make amends<em>  
><em>It cuts deep through our ground<em>  
><em>And makes us forget all common sense<em>

_Don't speak as I try to leave_  
><em>Cause we both know what we'll choose<em>  
><em>If you pull, then I'll push too deep<em>  
><em>And I'll fall right back to you<em>

_Cause you are the piece of me_  
><em>I wish I didn't need<em>  
><em>Chasing relentlessly<em>  
><em>Still fight and I don't know why<em>

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_Why are you my clarity?_  
><em>Why are you my remedy?<em>  
><em>Why are you my clarity?<em>  
><em>Why are you my remedy?<em>

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

The countertenor's voice drifted to a close as his small body bowed to the crowd that witnessed his performance before he turned to the royal that was seated.

"I want another melody!" the man said from his throne as he downed another goblet of the liquid that had put him in his drunken state. The man's fingers were covered in an assortment of rings, all varying in different colors and sizes. His clothes matched that of any royal member of a family, clean linens that clung to his body beautifully and were tailored to fit the image he was attempting to achieve.

"My Lord, Kurt's voice will be strained if he continues," the maid that stood next to the countertenor stated as she put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly as she dared to look at the royal in the eyes.

Kurt shook his head, not wanting the maid he had looked up to as a mother to get in trouble for defending him. "It's okay Miss Carole. I'm am able to do another," he reassured her with a cheeky smile and a quick wink. "Let me quench my thirst and I'll be ready for another per Lord Anderson's request."

The ten-year-old boy grabbed the glass of water that one of the maids had prepared for him and took slow slips, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his raw and tender throat. He had already done ten songs for the man that sat on the throne, and his voice was beginning to demonstrate how much of a strain it was putting on him. Being able to sing for someone of royal status was nice and it definitely assisted him with the needs in order to survive, but sometimes Lord Travis Anderson did not know his limits. Anytime the Lord was pleased with a performer, he would demand they entertain him until he saw fit.

After downing the rest of the water, he handed the glass back to the maid before he positioned himself back into the same spot as before. To everyone in the room, they could all see just how beautiful Kurt was, and his angelic voice just added onto his beauty. The boy had fine chestnut hair that was coiffed just right, successful with the help of Miss Carole and her assortment of hair accessories and techniques that she had mastered over the years when she had dealt with her son's hair. His eyebrows were perfectly trimmed and his glasz eyes always shone with life and excitement, even if he was not feeling that way. He wore the garments that most of the parent-less children were supposed to wear when they were in the presence of the royals: a simple long sleeved white shirt, thin black pants, and a set of shoes that were usually to big for their small feet or were so old that they were beginning to fall off.

_Here we go again_, he thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, trying to center himself so he could give a satisfactory performance while also making sure he didn't strain himself too much. The boy knew after tonight his voice would probably by hoarse for days and he would need to nurse it by relaxing his throat and avoid talking or singing. Something he could not afford if he wanted to survive as well as he did.

Kurt opened his mouth so he could begin his next selection, a personal favorite of his, but a voice stopped him from doing so. The voice was so familiar, he would know that voice even as he lay dying.

"Father, this is nonsense. Kurt has performed enough for you," a handsome teenager said as he came to stand by Kurt, a scowl on his face as he took in the drunken state of his parent. The teenager had curly black hair, some of the little ringlets brushing against the back of his neck while the rest was smoothed down and parted on his head. He had triangular black eyebrows arched over the most beautiful hazel eyes the glasz eyed boy had ever scene. His olive-toned muscular body was covered with the royal coat, the navy blue looking striking on his body and hugging nicely in all the right places. He wore tight black pants and black boots that went up to his knee. In his left ear a diamond glistened. Kurt believed the teenager had told him one time that it was one of the most valuable diamonds in the world, a gift from his mother for his thirteenth birthday that he had treasured even after his mother had passed.

"Blaine," Kurt said as the teenager wrapped his hand around his wrist and began pulling him out of the room, looking around as the crowd watched the teenager.

"Ask Madam Quinn or Monsieur Finn to perform. Kurt's resting _now_," Blaine said as he turned the corner, he and Kurt disappearing from the sight of the guests. Kurt allowed being pulled from the mansion and into the adjourning garden that sat to the side of the mansion. Lord Anderson's late wife wanted to have a garden on the cliff that wasn't too far from the mansion that way she could enjoy her final days gardening while watching the sun rise and set. She had always loved the ocean as well, especially during the sunrise and sunset because it looked like it had come from the deep waters.

"Damn bigoted fool," Blaine cursed as he released Kurt's hand and walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves crashing against the rocks below. "He has no conscious when it comes to the well being of others. How would _he _like it if someone ordered him to sing for extended amounts of time? He has never thought about that once during his spoiled life as a noble."

Kurt smiled as he placed his hand on the sixteen-year-old's arm. "Blaine, I'm okay, really."

Blaine shook his head, folding his legs and sitting on the soft grass, gesturing his head to the spot next to him. Kurt sat down next to the hazel-eyed teenager, angling his body towards him. "I'm sorry my father doesn't know how to acknowledge your limits. He should know after singing for so long you need to rest your voice hence you become hoarse and pained!"

"Blaine, it's what I do in order to survive. We both know that. Orphans can only live here if they work for their stay." The boy laid his hand on the teenager's knee, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's the only way I can be with you too. Your my best friend. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be able to do this. Perform for anyone with royal statuses."

Blaine grabbed the porcelain boy's hand, squeezing it. "I know. I brought you here, and as promised I will make sure you are taken cared of."

"Just like you promised my father?"

Blaine smiled. "Just like I promised your father when he was drafted all those years back. I was serious Kurt when I told your father that when you come of age I am marrying you. We've known each other since you were so small. Every day is like a dream when I'm with you."

Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, watching the sun as it began disappearing under the ocean. "I know. I've always been happy when I'm with you Blaine. I just worry your father would never approve of me when I'm old enough to be with you. I'm scared that he would not accept me since I'm an orphan and you are so much more..."

"Don't say that," Blaine said, laying his head on Kurt's. "You are everything to me. I know you're too young for us to be together now, but that still doesn't change my feelings for you or the fact when you're older I will be marrying you, damn what my father thinks."

"Blaine," Kurt said breathless as he looked into the raven's hazel eyes. "I-"

A scream stopped him from what he was going to stay. Blaine jumped up and ran towards the front of the mansion, Kurt not far behind him. When they made it to the front they could see that the entrance was surrounded by a group of people, all brandishing swords.

"Damn. Bloody _pirates_," Blaine growled. "Kurt, get inside!" he yelled as he pulled his own sword, making his way towards the group. "Can I help you with something?"

One of the men took off his hat, tossing it aside as he looked at Blaine. Kurt couldn't see the man's face or what he looked like, but he could see that tattoo that covered the right side of his neck. It was a yellow warbler from the looks of it, it's beak raised towards the man's jaw and the wings spreading across the front of the throat. Kurt figured that the tattoo also spread to the back of the neck as well.

Miss Carole ushered Kurt inside, slamming the door shut. Kurt tried to open the door, to get back to Blaine, but the maid grabbed his arm and yanked him away. "You can't do that Kurt. You mustn't go back out there. You could endanger yourself."

"But Blaine! He needs me! They could hurt him!" he screamed back, struggling against her tight grip.

"If you go out there, who knows what will happen!"

Kurt cried as he collapsed into the maid's arms, his arms wrapping around her neck and his face meeting the crease of her neck and shoulder. Outside they could hear the sounds of swords clashing and swearing. Kurt's body trembled, terrified of what was happening to Blaine. His fears were answered after a few moments.

"Lord Anderson," he could hear a voice bellow loudly, "if you ever wish to see your son again, you are to pay the ransom money that has been requested. If not, then we will not guarantee how long of a life he will live. We will give you one week to obtain the money required. You know where to find Captain Warbler."

"No! Blaine! They can't take him Miss Carole!" Kurt yelled as he shook free of the maid's grasp and ran to the door, scrambling to open it. He undid the many locks that bolted the door and swung it open...to be met with an empty courtyard.

And no sight of Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, worth continuing? Let me know in a reviewfavorite/alert~!**


End file.
